Mahalo Nui loa
by SAKURAjupiterCHAN
Summary: Makoto finally has everything, the perfect job, the perfect husband, the perfect kids, the perfect, well, everything. But what happens when she starts having dreams from the Silver Millennium? What if that person came back?
1. The beginning

**Mahalo Nui Loa (Thank you very much!)**

**(GW/SM fic)**

**Summary:** Makoto finally has everything, the perfect job, the perfect husband, the perfect kids, the perfect, well, everything. But what happens when she starts having dreams from the Silver Millennium? What if that person came back? What is Makoto to do??

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bishoujou Senshi Sera Munn, nor do I own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Please give me pity on the little I own.

**Prologue**

Sailor Jupiter cried in agony as she felt the blade cut her skin, as a sword was plunged into her heart. She looked up and stared into the blue eyes that haunted her. She gasped, "Why?" The figure, that was a man, laughed, "Because, dear princess, you don't know what suffering is like, and you think I was going to allow you to live a pain-free life, after all the pain I have been through? No I don't think so. I am going to make sure you know what pain is like." Jupiter felt herself dying, and she choked out, with her last remaining strength, "I love...y.you." With a sigh, she died.

The man just stood there, and his smile was replaced with a deep scrowl, 'Makoto, please know I did love you. If I didn't kill you, a greater evil would have. Don't worry, my love.' He stared at the sword and placed it in front of his heart, 'We will be together again.' With that, he plunged the sword deep into his heart, and fall to the ground. Before he died he made a wish, 'I wish, oh kami-sama, that My love Makoto and I will be together again.'

Makoto jumped up, bathed in sweat. She placed her hand, in front of her heart, feeling it beat ever so fast. She looked at her right and noticed her husband, Miyake Shinozaki, was still smiling, a little smile on his face. Makoto got up, and went downstairs. She sighed as she noticed that time '417AM.' She went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the water. She poured it and then for some reason, she dropped it. The glass shattered, falling everywhere, and water soaked her pajama pants. She started to hyperventilate, and fell the floor, taking in deep breathes, and getting some of the shattered glass implanted into her hands.

Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. A light turned on as Makoto continued in that position. "Makoto!" The person ran to her, ignore the glass, and the water. Makoto stared up into the loving, and concerned eyes of her husband. He asked, "Makoto, what happened?" Makoto struggled to reply, "I dropped the water. Sorry, 't breathe. I...got de-hydrated." Shinozaki held her close to him, "It's okay, we'll clean the mess in the morning, let's go you back in bed." All Makoto could do was nod, as Shinozaki led her back upstairs. The two of them got glass in the foot, but Shinozaki was able to take care of that. He also got the pieces out of Makoto's hands and bandaged them up. Makoto had her head on her husband's chest, as he stroked her back and whispered, "It's okay, Makoto. Go to sleep." Then it felt as though she could stay awake any longer, as sleep engulfed her.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. I am new to the whole FanFiction writing a story kind of thing, so please be nice. This is first and I hope in the future I wrote more. Hehehe! Always there for ya!

**CrAzEdPrInCeSs**

**Re-Edited 04/15/07**


	2. How Shinozaki found out Makoto was Sailo...

**CrAzEdPrInCeSs: **Hey everyone. Thank you for reviewing my story. I forgot to put the disclaimer in my first chapter. I guess, it's just I got the idea and I didn't want it to disappear or whatever. Thanks to that flame, now I can light my essence candle. Yay, now it smells like vanilla bean. Now for the questions to be answered!

**'**What part of Hawaii were you from**?'**

**Well, the answer to the question is I am from Oahu. Though it has been about 7 years since I was last there, so I don't remember much of it. I am remember Tokyo more. And now I am moving to Texas, and going to go to The University Of Houston.**

**And '**how many kids did Mako have with (eww ) ken ??'

**Lol, well, Makoto has 3 children with Shinozaki. And this is a twist coming up, but that's all I am going to say.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bishoujou Senshi Sera Munn, nor do I own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Please give me pity on the little I own.

**Chapter 1**

Makoto opened her eyes, as she heard her alarm go off. She felt someone put their warm arms around her, and hug her tight. She realized form the touch, it was her husband. She raised her head, and her green eyes met Shinozaki's blue eyes, "ohayo gozaimasu, Jupiter-Hime." She smiled, as her used her alter ego name.

**#FLASHBACK#**

Shinozaki was walking home from his late college class, when a youma appeared out of nowhere. The youma was tall, probably over 7 feet, and Shinozaki being only 5'9", was short compared to the giant. He stared at this youma, as it attacked. It shot lasers at him. He dodged all, but one. It hit him in the chest. He felt hard to the ground, and groaned in pain. He thought, 'Iya. I don't wanna...'He couldn't think much anymore.

Suddenly out of no where, Makoto appeared. She stared down at Shinozaki, "Iya! Shinozaki!" She turned to the youma, 'You are going pay for that, buddy!" Makoto took out his henshin and yelled, "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up." Shinozaki watched in surprise, as leaves and electricity engulfed Makoto. Moments later, Super Sailor Jupiter stood there. Shinozaki gasped in realization, 'Makoto is Sailor Jupiter?' That thought keep rolling through his head. Jupiter summoned her first attack, "My guardian Jupiter, brew a storm! Call the clouds. Bring down the lightning! Supreme Thunder!" The attack hit the youma. She smiled, but it quickly faded, when the youma attacked her with a laser, sending her into a tree, which was stationed in back of her. She fell to the floor with a thud, and thought, 'Ow, that freakin' hurt.' She tried to stand, but lost her balance and fell to the ground in a thud. She cried out as she felt something step on her out-stretched hand. She looked up, and saw the youma, hovering over her. She felt her other hand get stepped on. She couldn't move. The youma reached down, and grabbed her around the neck. She kicked the youma, which had no effect. She felt the darkness start to cloud her vision. She heard a faint, "Let her go!" Then a big blast caused the monster to dropped Jupiter. She fell to the ground, and held her neck. She slowly turned to the figure who saved her, surprised to see them in a green attire of some sort. Those blue eyes that the figure had reminded Makoto of someone.

Suddenly, the youma attacked, catching Jupiter off-guard. It smashed her into a building, using its body to crush her. She felt pain all over, and tried to cry out, but could not make a sound. She couldn't breathe. She felt her bones crack, and then she then felt the cold ground. Someone or something pulled the monster off of her. She heard blasts and then silence. Someone then grabbed her, and held her close. "Makoto! Open your eyes. Makoto!" She opened her eyes slowly, and stared into the blue eyes yet again. She opened her mouth and uttered, "Shinozaki?" He nodded, and gave her a kiss. She felt the warmth of his lips wash over her entire body. He started to rub her cold skin with his warm hands. He de-transformed and took off his jacket. He placed it around her to offer some warmth.

He asked, "Are you okay?" She smiled and uttered, "I feel beat up, but otherwise I am okay." Shinozaki smiled, "Good. I was so worried." She asked, "Why did you do that? How..." her voice trailed off. Shinozaki replied, "Well my love, I am your protector, Jupiter Knight." Her eyes widen, "You're my protector? So you know who I am? Well I did transform in front of you." Shinozaki nodded, "Hai. I know everything. We should get you de-transformed and home." She nodded, and concentrated her powers, and de-transformed. He helped her stand. She placed her head on his shoulders, as he helped her home.

**#END FLASHBACK#**

Makoto replied, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Jupiter Knight." Shinozaki smiled, and gave her a kiss. She smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around Shinozaki's neck. Then they both heard an , "Eww, mama, papa, do you have to do that now?" The two broke the kiss and turned to see all 3 children standing there. Kitono was 15 years old, and the eldest. Emi and Michie was twins at the age of 5. Everyone often got the two mixed up, for their always switch, however. Their parents could tell them apart. Emi always wore dark clothes, as Michie was more of a girlie girl, wearing pinks, and purple. Emi hated to wear anything other than blue, green, black and red. Kitono and Emi would get into wrestling matches, and it surprised them when she'd beat Kitono.

Kitono said, "I told Emi not to disturb you two, but she wouldn't listen and of course, she had Michie tag along."

Emi turned to her solnii-chan, "Baka traitor."

Michie giggled softly, as the parents shook their heads slowly. Makoto got up from the bed with easy and grace. It surprised Kitono how his mother had kept a lovely figure after having 3 children. She was slim, and quite tall. She was beautiful, and looked as though she should be entering college somewhere.

Makoto smiled as she put on a robe, and some green slippers, "Okay, Kitono, please do me a favor and have your sisters sit at the table, and give me a few minutes. I'll cook as she as I am done. I have just barely woken up and I haven't had time brush my teeth." Kitono nodded, and tugged on his sisters, "Come on brats. You heard mom." Emi retorted, as she stomped down the stairs, 'I am not a brat, Baka!!" Michie just smiled and held her brothers head, "Don't worry, solnii-chan. I still love you." Kitono smiled and hugged Michie, "Aishiteru, imooto-chan." The two continued down stairs.

**Sakura smiles: **okay. Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I have approximately 10 more chapters. I am aiming for a 10-12 chapter story. Well that's all.** Ja-ne minna!**

**My recommendation is 'Written In The Stars' by Athena Kyle. Awesome fic, please read it!**

**Re-Edited 04/15/07**


	3. Chapter 2 WHAT HE REMEMBERS

**CrAzEdPrInCeSs: **Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the late update. I am promising people many different things and I am not keeping them. I told Mako-Chan aka Becks, I was going to update and I never did. So Mako, I am sorry! Here is the next part of my fic.

**Disclaimer in the previous chapter!**

**Chapter 2 WHAT HE REMEMBERS**

Heero Yuy sat at his disk, with the laptop on the table. His prussian blue eyes stared at the screen as he typed. His mind kept wandering, and he grew even more frustrated. His mind was reeling back when he was a small child, no more than 4 years old, a memory that he kept in his mind…and heart.

**FLASHBACK**

Heero watched all the children around him play. Even since he was brought to the orphanage 5 months ago, nobody would play with him, though he would see a little girl, with emerald green eyes, watch him from afar.

Three days later, he was walking into the play room, when some one tapped his shoulder. He turned and recognized the little green with the emerald green eyes.

She smiled and whispered, "Ohi'o gosaaima'zu, Heero-san. I be wantin to 'ell 'ou tat fo a 'ile now."

Heero smiled at her, "You're Mako, huh?"

The little green eyed girl nodded, " 'ai. I free yers 'od." She held up three fingers, that indicated her age.

Heero's smile grew wider, "I am four years old. Um…Mako, you wanna be friends…with me?"

She giggled, "'Kay." She gave Heero a hug, and he greatly returned it.

From that day on, the pair was nearly inseparatible, until a tragic day ended it all.

**Ten years later**

Mako walked home from school, with her boyfriend Heero, when the two noticed a black car in front of the orphanage. Mako clinged to Heero's arm, "He-Chan, I am scared! What is that car doing here?"

Heero kissed her forehead, "It's okay, Mako. I won't let anything happen to you, Let's just go inside, okay?"

Mako nodded, though she felt the shivers and chills up and down her spine.

The two teens walked in, and the sight they saw, was one not expected.

A young man, no more than 25, held their 'mother' Mrs. Miyazaki, at knife point, while an older man, with a large nose, was looking at the teenage boys and mumbling, "No, not you. You're not right either."

The two men turned as Mako and Heero entered. The old man's eyes shined as he stated, "Yes, you're the one."

Mako looked at Heero, who stared with suspicion at the old man. He asked, "What are you talking about?"

The old man clapped and motioned to the younger man. The younger man released Mrs. Miyazaki, but grabbed Mako by her ponytail and held her at knife point. Heero stepped forward, "No, Mako…"

The old man stopped him, "If you don't want her hurt, you will come with me."

Mako pleaded, "Heero, don't. I don't care what happens to me, just don't leave." The old man glared at her, and motioned to the younger man, who turned Mako towards him, and backhanded her.

Mako uttered a weak cry, and Heero felt the tears in his eyes, "STOP IT! DON'T HURT HER!" Everyone else stood in fear, watching the scene in horror.

The old man smiled, "I see that you obviously care for this girl. If you want her to live, then come with me."

Heero glanced at Mako, who looked back at him, tears shining in her eyes.

She whimpered, "Onegai, Heero…"

Heero uttered a weak, "Gomen, Mako. Aishiteru."

Mako cried out, "No! Heero, onegai!!"

Heero stared as the tears rolled down her face, He turned, as her cries echoed in his head. The younger man had a difficult time holding her back. Finally Mako resisted, and fell to the floor, feeling her heart break.

Outside, Heero waited for the old man, as he opened the door for Heero. He turned to the old man , as the old man entered the car.

He asked, "What is your name?"

The old man simply said, "Many call me the evil doctor, but you may call me Dr. J."

The younger man entered in the back, and the three drove off, and left the orphanage forever…

**End Flashback**

Heero remembered Mako, and he felt his heart tighten. He was frustrated for thinking about this now. He knew she would be about 29 now, for he was 30. She was probably married, and had children. He remembered what he and Mako did a few days before he was taken from her life…forever.

**Flashback**

Mako stared at him, as he walked over to her. He kissed her gently, and lowered her onto the bed. She kissed him back, passionately, and lovingly. She broke the kiss and asked, "Are you sure about this? I mean, you don't have protection." He kissed her neck, "Don't worry, Mako. I am not going to leave you, ever." The two had made love, and beyond.

Mako stared up at him, and moaned, "Heero, I want to know, for sure." Heero sighed, before releasing himself, "I am positive." Mako felt this, and moaned. The two kissed, and kissed, and kissed…

The day after Heero left, Mako went to the doctor's after thinking she had food poisoning. She glanced at Doctor. Mitsaku, as she stared at Mako, "I am surprised to tell you, that you don't have food poisoning Mako, but you are pregnant."

Mako uttered a gasp, "I am pregnant? But I am only 13 years old."

Dr. Mitsaku hugged the young teen, "Well, there are many suggestions I could offer you with."

Mako glanced up, and stated with passion, "If you are going to suggest abortion, you can ultimately forget it. I will not kill my child."

Dr. Mitsaku nodded, "Of course."

Many months passed, and Mako turned 14 on a cold day. She rubbed her swelled tummy, "I love you, my baby. I know wherever your daddy is, he does too."

Weeks later on Christmas, she went into labor. She dialed 911, who were on their way. Her water broke in the ambulance, and she had the baby in the emergency room. Mako smiled at her baby, when they cleaned him. She smiled, "Oh he is gorgeous. I will name him Kitono."

**End Flashback**

**Well, how do you like it? I was thinking, and thinking, and then I had a burst of inspiration. I thank Athena Kyle and Kourui for both writing the most incredible stories that involve Mako/Heero. Those two writers are my absolute favorites.**

**You all like the twist I included? I sure hope so. I will just wait and see what the readers so. If you hate it, I am saddened, though if you love it, I am ecstatic! LOL! Please review this! Thank you all so very much!**

**Re-Edited 04/15/07**


	4. Chapter 3 Sight for NOT SO Sore Eyes

**Mahalo Nui Loa (Thank you very much!)**

**It's actually been a while since I updated this story! My friend is currently writing it for me, because I am in England on a British Study Aboard! This part will be written by me, but the next chapter will be written by my friend, because she cares for me so much. -my friend is in the background, rolling her eyes and stucks out her tongue- I am sorry for the very long delay. Things have been CrAzY! Well here is the long awaited next part!**

**Chapter 3- Sight for (NOT SO) Sore Eyes**

Makoto walked into town later on the day with a list of groceries that she needed to get. She was busy reading the list that she didn't notice the handsome young man walk into her. The two went tumbling to the ground. The man groaned, as he hit the ground. "Gomen nasai," Makoto said, as soon as she stared at the man with cobalr blue eyes and brown hair, with what she thought was a ridiculous braid.

"Not at all, miss," he said, a she stood up and helped Makoto to her feet. "It was entirely my fault. Name's Duo Maxwell." He extended his hand. Makoto smiled slightly, as she extended hers.

"Kino Makoto," she replied, as the two shook hands.

"Maxwell," a deep voice called. Both Duo and Makoto turned to the speaker. Makoto's eyes widen in horror, as she stared at Heero. Heero's mouth dropped in surprise as well. "Mako-Chan?" Duo looked at Makoto, as she stared at Heero and tears filled up in her eyes. She did the only thing she could do. She walked over to him, as her anger began to build up and gave him the hardest slap across the face. -SLAP- She then turned and ran off, crying. Heero held his cheek where she slapped him and Duo was very surprised the girl had the nerve to hit Heero. Nearby, Quatre Winner, Chang Wufei, and Trowa Barton watched the scene with utter shock. None of the pilots spoke a word, as Heero walked by them, holding his cheek. _'I don't believe it,' he thougth, as he rubbed his sore cheek. 'Mako-Chan looks to same, but her eyes showed anger towatds me.'_ A single tear fell from his eye, surprising him. _'I never thought I'd see her again. oh Mako-Chan!'

* * *

_

Makoto ran until her chest felt like it was going to explode. She stopped and placed a hand on a building and leaned against it for support. Never in her life did she think she would see her first love again. The day Heero left was the day Makoto lost who she was. The real Makoto died that day. A boy-crazy tomboyish girl filled her place and the pain of her past was hiden from eevryone, even her husband, Shinozaki. She had no idea what he would say if she told him. He knew Kitono was born when Makoto was only 14, but he didn't press the subject. He knew it would bring up painful memories. Makoto slid until her bottom touched the ground. There, she placed her head on her knees and sighed. She knew this was going to be difficult if it ever happened. Well it did and now she was confused. She knew in her heart not to leave Shinozaki, but her heart also screamed Heero. She was so stuck that she began to cry and didn't know if she would stop.

* * *

Hino Rei sat there, concentrating on the flames. She felt a disturbance and wasn't quite sure was it was. She concentrated her aura and an image appeared in the flames. It was Makoto, and she was crying. Rei snapped out of her trance. "Makoto," she exclaimed, as she jumped to her feet.

* * *

Chiba Usagi smiled in delight, as she watched her 9 years old daughter Chibiusa play with her husband of 11 years Mamoru. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She told it out of her pocket. "Hai, moshi-moshi?" she answered it.

"Usagi, it's Rei," Rei replied, a s she continued to run. "Meet me behind Crown's, it's Makoto."

"Is she okay?" Usagi asked, as she stood up, gaining her daughter and husband attention.

"I think so," Rei sounded unsure."But I know something is up. Don't call the others, just you and me."

"No problem, ja," Usagi hung up and looked at her family. "I ahve to go help out Rei and Makoto. I'll be back shortly. Mamoru and Chibiusa both nodded, as Usagi turned away and began to run off. _'Mako-Chan, please whatever it is, be okay,' she wished._

_

* * *

_Rei and Usagi meet each other in front of Crown's. Both of them were out of breath and sighed a bit. "Where is she?" Usagi asked. Rei pointed towards the alley.

"In the back, behind," Rei replied. The two adults walked down the alleyway that led them to the back of Crown's. They both walked around another cornet, and found Makoto, who had her head down in her knees, lloking like she was sleeping.

* * *

**Well that's all for right now! Yeah short, but atleast it's out, right? Well, please review! Thanks for reading.**

**Recommendation: The One Called Jupiter: Book One By DancingSpiritOfJupiter. It's cute!**


End file.
